This invention relates generally to anti-theft products and systems for deterring or preventing the theft of automobiles and, more particularly, to a system installed inside the cabin of an automobile by which a driver can instantly signal an event such as a carjacking and, upon doing so, activate audio, video, global position data, and provide remote control over vehicle components.
Theft deterrent devices such as car alarms are well known. Unfortunately, hearing one or more car alarms blaring in a crowded parking lot rarely raises much attention anymore. Theft prevention devices, such as a bar mounted to a steering wheel and that prevents its operation, are bulky and inconvenient. Further, tracking devices positioned in a car are useful for tracking a stolen car although they may not actually be activated and functioning when needed. Although each of the systems described above are presumably effective for their intended purposes, they are not effective to enable a driver who is victim to a carjacking—i.e. when a thief proactively forces a driver out of the car and then drives off in it.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method for vehicle theft deterrence, prevention, and recovery that enables a driver to instantly signal a carjacking. Further, it would be desirable to have a system that enables a driver to instantly notify authorities of a vehicle theft, such as with a mobile application and to initiate instant tracking and even monitoring of events inside the vehicle. Finally, it would be desirable to have a system in which law enforcement authorities and even the driver can initiate control over elements of the stolen vehicle that may help to apprehend the alleged thief or rescue an abducted passenger, such as being able to lock or unlock the doors, raise or lower windows, deliver audio or text messages, send audible messages, and the like.